Camp Flamethrower
by Phire Phoenix
Summary: -Discontinued-Why is the camp that the YGO gang is attending called Camp Flamethrower? And why is Bakura running it? What happened to all the other children? And what, god forbid, is going to happen to them? PG cuz I'm careful. Please Read and Review!
1. As the plan unfurls

YPP: I wish you would stop writing new stories when your old ones aren't finished.  
  
PP: I told you, with this story, Losing Hermione and Forgiving Kaiba, I've already got at least the next two chapters, so it won't take time off from writing the others!!! Yeesh.  
  
YPP: Whatever. But remember, I will get you.  
  
PP: O.o For what?  
  
YPP: Uh...I haven't figured that out yet.  
  
PP: *sigh*  
  
YPP: What? You can't rush a genius.  
  
PP: You can't rush an idiot either, apparently.  
  
YPP: Yup - Hey!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh. Me sad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camp Flamethrower  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter One  
  
As The Plan begins to unfurl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura growled while lying on the bed in his soul room, loud enough for his Hikari to hear. His vessel had been bullied by his parents into attending something called...Camp. Bakura shuddered at the name alone. A convention for mortals who have nothing better to do during their summer than to splash in the water and tie ropes together, according to Ryou.  
  
Bakura would've been quite happy if only Ryou didn't threaten to cut his sugar supply for a year if he hurt any of the kids. Now he was extremely bad mood. Not to mention the ride had been rather uncomfortable, what with all the mortals singing a song that never seems to end and that repeats itself countless times. He was tearing at his bedcovers in an attempt to stop himself from sending one of these Kodomo Baka to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Ryou sighed, rubbing his temple. He'd been perceiving a murderous aura from his Yami ever since ten minutes into the ride. /Stop it Bakura!/ Ryou berated, communicating with Soul Speech. /You know you're not supposed to send any of these 'idiot children' as you so charmingly put it, to the Shadow Realm./ He prayed that by the time these three weeks were over, everyone would still have their souls intact, something he seriously doubted. /How about this?/ Bakura retorted angrily, sitting up on the bed and throwing a pillow against the wall. /I send everyone here, including YOU to the Shadow Realm and enjoy what's left of the life that you and that stupid pharaoh ruined?/  
  
Ryou gulped. He did NOT like where this is going. Bakura smirked. If Ryou were sent to the Shadow Realm, then Bakura wouldn't benefit either, because the millennium item could not be taken by force, and therefore Bakura would be trapped on a corpse's body forever. But there was no need for his Hikari to know that.  
  
The bus screeched to a halt, making them all lurch forward. Ryou hit his head on the seat in front of him as he looked around. /Watch what you're doing, you Baka! / Bakura snapped, though he deemed the situation to be quite amusing. /I'm in this body, too, so while you're at it, take good care of it! / Ryou grumbled an assent and proceeded to grab his bag from the luggage rack. A few girls bumped into him from behind, making Bakura spit out a string of Egyptian obscenities.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou protested indignantly, forgetting for a moment to use Soul Speech. Upon seeing the girls' strange expressions, he quickly added "...Is my name. Pleased to meet you!" The group shot him a withering glance and pushed past him, muttering something about 'losers'. In the soul room, Bakura was laughing his head off, banging his fist on the floor, the girls' previous offences already forgotten. Ryou groaned and dragged his suitcase off the bus. These three weeks were going to pass reeeaaaal slowly...  
  
***  
  
"And we hope that you will have an enjoyable stay." Ryou's head dropped, and he jerked awake. His Yami was still sleeping, not causing trouble for once. He glanced at his watch, yawning. The camp councillor, who seemed completely unaware of the gently sound of snoring drifting around the room, had been talking for twenty minutes already. Ryou gave a guilty start. He'd dozed through three fourths of the speech, most of which had been about how great Camp Blue mount is. "Now run along to your cabins. If you didn't catch your name, it's on the bulletin board over there." Many people' heads snapped up and over half of the kids in the hall proceeded towards the board the councillor had pointed to. 'Whoops' Ryou thought to himself as he walked out the room. 'Guess they should've given him a chance before going right to sleep.' HE'd heard his name and his cabin, but only because his last name is Bakura and relatively high on the list.  
  
***  
  
"I didn't kill your hamster pharaoh, I honestly didn't!" Bakura yelped as he woke rather suddenly from his nap. He looked around. "Oh." Ryou had already finished laying out his stuff and had plunged on the bed when his Yami woke. "So that mortal finished talking, huh?" Bakura asked nonchalantly, in an attempt to lead the attention away from the crime he committed five thousand years ago. "He must've been the most boring mortal I've ever - " He was cut off by Ryou, who was smirking rather uncharacteristically.  
  
"Our conscience catching up to us, isn't it?" He asked amusedly, arching an eyebrow fractionally. Then he thought about what Bakura said. "Hamster?" He inquired, his eyebrow now threatening to jump off his face and leave its twin behind. Everyone, well, perhaps not Joey or Tristan, but everyone else knew that Egyptians worshipped cats like gods, but uh, Hamsters? There was something you don't hear everyday! And for a pharaoh, no less.  
  
"He liked 'em, ok?" Bakura muttered. "That stupid pharaoh loved Hamsters, plus he wanted to be different. So I killed it. It was an insult to cats. I mean...You didn't hear that." He sighed, then his face took on a completely different hue. "One word..." Bakura threatened, baring his teeth. Ryou's smile widened, surprising Bakura. "Torturing me would be mild in comparison to what the pharaoh will do to you if he found out." The darker half glared at his Hikari. This was unusually daring of him. Being with other Bakas like him must boost his confidence a lot.  
  
"Fine, I won't hurt anyb- any kids..." He sneered. A plan was already forming in his mind. And judging by the demonic smile playing about his lips, somebody was going to get real unhappy real soon. Fortunately, that is, fortunately for Bakura and the plot of this story, Ryou didn't see the little smirk. Otherwise he might've tried to stop him, and that would've ruined everything.  
  
'Foolish Mortals' Bakura told himself. '...No ambitions, sissies, every one of them. Not even satanic, at least nothing, which his instinctive senses could pick up. And they picked up a lot! Oh well. If you want a job done, do it yourself.' Bakura intended to get this job done all right. He didn't have time for his goody two shoe Hikari who was busy writing a postcard to his parents, although he said goodbye to them only three hours ago. Pathetic, really, a fact Bakura didn't bother mentioning as he snuck out of his soul room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: I know this chapter's a bit short, but I will get them done! Consider this a prologue. The next couple of chapters will be centred on Bakura and Ryou. Then, as soon as Bakura's plan starts to work, the rest of the YGO gang comes in.  
  
YPP: *Drool*  
  
PP: BACK OFF!!! THE ALBINO DUDES ARE MINE!!!  
  
YPP: I was drooling about Mokuba, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Malik and Marik.  
  
PP: *Sneer* But there's no way in hell I'm putting any OC's in this story.  
  
YPP: Damn.  
  
PP: And by the way, it's going to be the COMPLETE and I mean COMPLETE gang, as far as I know...  
  
Characters: Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Isis, Shadi, Pegasus, Croquet, Malik, Marik, and sadly, Tea.  
  
If I forgot anyone, please tell me.  
  
YPP: You did: Asophyre...  
  
PP: Asoph...NO WAY!  
  
YPP: Aww...And if you hate Tea so much, why put her in the story at all?  
  
PP: Because a good Yu-Gi-Oh fic needs torturing.  
  
YPP: But you've got so many un-hot guys to torture, like Pegasus, Shadi, Croquet, Tristan...  
  
(Don't kill me)  
  
P+S+C+T: ¬_¬' 


	2. The poor, poor, uh, Tomb Robber?

PP: All right! 6 reviews!!!  
  
YPP: All right! *drool* Yami Bakura!!!  
  
PP: *sticks tongue out and blows raspberry* He's mine! MINE YA HEAR!!  
  
YPP: NO!! BAKURA!! COME BACK, MY LOVE!!!  
  
PP: *cackles insanely* MWAHAHA!!! THEY'RE ALL MINE!! YGO IS MINE!!!!  
  
Lawyer Dude: Ehem!  
  
PP: Oops...sorry. I don't own YGO.  
  
Lawyer: Thank you.  
  
YPP: THPPPPPTT!!!!  
  
Lawyer: ¬_¬' I hate this job  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camp Flamethrower  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The poor, poor ... Tomb Robber?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yami's voice* Previously, on Camp Flamethrower:  
  
Ryou and Bakura arrive at camp. Why did Bakura take off for 8 hours? What's he scheming? What will happen to the poor camp? Stay tuned to find out!!!  
  
*Commercial break*  
  
Bakura returned to his soul room at midnight, grinning like there's no tomorrow. He tiptoed along the stone hall, trying his best not to make any sounds. He glanced in on Ryou before he started to ease open his own door. Ryou's bed was empty. Bakura gaped. Even though the kid made his life miserable, he didn't want him to be in any sort of danger. Who knows what could happen to a vulnerable soul that doesn't even know how to use its powers at night?  
  
He stepped through the door, and it slammed shut behind him. Ryou stepped out from the shadows, puffy eyed. Bakura rolled his eyes, and action Ryou didn't see due to the darkness of behind the doors. He's only stayed up till 12 and he's already sagging. Boy oh boy. He'd love to see his Hikari pull what mortals called an all-nighter in some sort of institutions. University, was it?  
  
"Just where, do you suppose, you were?" Ryou asked, calmly but deadly, crossing his arms. Bakura looked around the room. Nothing was here that could serve as a weapon to knock his Hikari out. And Ryou was standing in front of the door, blocking it. Sighing, Bakura decided to try the innocent approach. It's never worked before, but it's worth a shot. Better than nothing, at least.  
  
"Uh...nowhere?"  
  
Ryou uncrossed his arms and took a big breath, ready to launch a whole catapult of scolding at the three thousand year old tomb robber. Seizing his chance, Bakura shoved Ryou to one side, yanked open the door and dashed to his own room, bolting the door behind him. On top of that, he sealed it with various spells and pushed a big armoire in front of it. Behind the furniture, he could hear Ryou screaming his head off about something containing the phrase "When I get my hands on you, ya tomb robber!"  
  
Bakura winced. He really didn't appreciate being associated to his old position.  
  
He sat down in front of a drawing board he'd set up the day before and began pouring over five pieces of parchment. The yelling subsided after a while, and Ryou went to sleep. Little did the unsuspecting Hikari know that an elaborate scheme was about to unfold.  
  
~*~  
  
About twenty-five tired and very grumpy kids trudged into mess the next morning. They seated themselves around tables, no more eager to start eating than they were to commit suicide. After all, this WAS a teen camp, and most everybody has experienced once or twice at the very least what a cafeteria in a low-profit organization tasted like. Bakura made sure that the caf' here lived up to that reputations.  
  
To everyone's dismay, the camp counsellor from the afternoon before was standing behind the counter with a large pot of soup. A simultaneous groan resounded through the room, and half of their heads flopped unto the desk, preparing for another long speech about Camp Bluemount. But instead, he just winked and wished them 'Bon Appetit'.  
  
He lifted the lid of the pot and ladled a spoonful of soup. The other half of the heads flopped unto the table. Soup in the morning? It's the first day, and it's already looking very bleak. But a breeze of excited whispers jerked them upright. The counsellor had closed his eyes, and held the spoon in front of his nose, sighing. The metal contraption travelled downwards, towards his mouth.  
  
A terrified silence settled on the group as they watched in awestruck horror and fascination as the spoon came nearer and nearer to the guy's mouth. Not a single muscle twitched, except for Bakura, who was rolling on the floor of his soul room, trying not to crack a rib laughing. Ryou was too mesmerized to scold his Yami, although he had a sinking feeling about the whole incident. Reflection, Ryou realised with a jolt that he himself had created a loophole for his Yami to take advantage of. He had made the Ancient Egyptian Spirit promise that he wouldn't hurt any kids, but there wasn't anything about the, eh, adults...  
  
The counsellor sensed rather than felt motion on his spoons. He sniffed it again, and slowly opened his eyes. They became buggy, and then threatened to pop out of his head entirely.  
  
In the thick, creamy soup, writhing slimily, were a dozen newborn maggots!!!  
  
He let out a high, piercing, ear-splitting shriek that reverberated around the room and the campgrounds. That shriek cut through the tension and pandemonium ensued. Everyone jumped up and raced out of the hall, with the counsellor close at their heels. The other adults present were the first to disappear from the scenes. In less than an hour, some rich kids' parents had already come to pick them up, and other parents had arranged to drive the school bus home. By the end of the day, only the staff and Ryou were left.  
  
The latter stalked back to him dormitory. Ah well, at least he didn't have to share the dratted room. Last night hadn't exactly been pleasant. He'd ended up on the bottom bunk and his bunkmate was one hugely overweight kid. He could have sworn that the bed was about to suffocate him. It was times like these he wished that his Yami was there to kick some serious butt, but knowing the spirit, he would do more bad than good.  
  
"All right, fess up, what did you do to that soup." Ryou asked sternly sitting opposite of his Yami on the bed. Bakura tried, and failed miserably, to maintain an innocent approach. It's kind of hard to convince people of your innocence when you're prone to giggle attacks while protesting 'I didn't know anything about it, honest!' And especially since Ryou has already caught him one doing...well Ryou doesn't know what he was doing, but the kid certainly new he had been up to no good.  
  
"Fine, ye pathetic mortal...I mean, I didn't do it...not on purpose, at least..." And here he smirked, averting Bakura to the falseness of that last statement. "I mean, how was I to know that accidentally dropping some eggs in the pot would make them hatch into maggots? How was I to know the cook never cleans the pot? How was I to know the heat of the stinking soup would speed up the hatching?"  
  
Ryou sighed and rubbed his temple. He looked out the window, and a smile slowly crept about his face. For some unknown reason, Bakura shivered involuntarily. "Your punishment," he said, slowly and clearly, looking at his Yami, "is..."  
  
His Yami slid down on his knees in front of him. "PLEASE NO!! NOT THE CANDY!!!" He wailed, clinging to Ryou's knee. Ryou raised an eyebrow. This was new. He had to make a note of this. Yami is a hopeless sugarholic, and it is a very efficient weapon against him. "No, not the sugar." Ryou assured him, and Bakura got up again, dusting himself off and looking thoroughly disgusted with himself. "You didn't hurt any kids, after all."  
  
"I didn't hurt any adults, technically, either." Bakura muttered, but he didn't feel like provoking his Hikari even more. The quiet and shy Ryou that everyone knew wasn't nearly as tame as the 'gang' thought him to be. Oh no. "Your punishment is that we take over the camp and make it NICE, get it, NICE for the next batch of kids arriving for Level C next week."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. This was better than he'd hoped! If only he could persuade Ryou to adhere to some of the plans he'd made the night before. A nice little torture...eh...play chamber...  
  
But first he had to make Ryou think that he didn't like the thought at all, or he wouldn't get his plan.  
  
"Oh RA!!! NO!!" He wailed, opening one of his eyes a peep to see Ryou's reaction. "Anything but that!!!" The Hikari seemed very satisfied with himself. Bakura held back a smirk and continued protesting until Ryou got up and started walking towards the counsellor's office. Bakura curled up in a fetal position on the bed and pretended to suck his thumb. But the moment that Ryou disappeared, he jumped up and began to cackle, rather maniacally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: Smirkies!!!  
  
YPP: Smirkies???  
  
PP: Yeah, that's my new word! Now I don't have to type those ever so annoying asterisks when I want to tell the reader I'm smirking! And Smirkies sounds so cute...  
  
YPP: Ah! Smirkes. I like.  
  
PP: NO!!! *hiss* Mine!!  
  
YPP: Ok then, you can have that. Hissies...  
  
PP: *Sweatdrop*  
  
YPP: Sweatdropies!!!  
  
PP: *growl* Don't even start!!!  
  
YPP: *smirk* 


	3. Here I come, Camp Flamethrower?

PP: *Sigh* I'm really, really tired, but as I've been working on my website rather than my stories for the last couple of weeks, I sort of feel an obligation to write another chapter. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
YPP: Thanks for the reviews people!  
  
PP: Yeah, what she said. And she'll be hosting the rest of this fic. I'm going to go catch some Z's.  
  
YPP: WOOHOO!!! All right! A whole chapter, all to myself!!!  
  
PP: *Sleepily* You can invite Bakura-Kun. For that matter, bring him in next chapter, too. I'm going on vacation.  
  
YPP: YAY!!! Thank you Phire-Chan!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's Voice: Previously, on Camp Flamethrower: What does Bakura have in mind? What's going to happen to the YGO guys? How will they survive under the deadly hand of the Tomb Robber??  
  
Bakura: I resent that!!!  
  
Yugi: *Sigh* Fine, the Extremely Hot and Handsome Tomb Robber.  
  
Yami: ¬_¬  
  
Bakura: Thank you.  
  
Yugi: You're -  
  
YPP: GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Yugi + Bakura: Yes ma'am.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou soon realized with horror that he was no longer in charge of the situation. For some reason, Bakura had taken over 'redecorating' the Camp, and Ryou wasn't sure he liked it. He only hoped that nobody he knew would come to the camp.  
  
As the arrangements dragged on, and the next Camp Session drew closer, Ryou's fear grew. What if, worse yet, all of his friends came to Camp? What would they say? Oh Ra, this can't be happening.  
  
But it is, and little did our Cute Ryou know that his friends, all of them, were, indeed, coming to Camp...  
  
~^*^~  
  
"Wow! Isn't it great that all of us are going to the same Camp?" Tea exclaimed, hoisting her bag onto the bus. Incidentally, everyone who's going was someone they knew. Malik, Marik, Kaiba, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, herself, Mai, Serenity, Isis, Duke Devlin, Rebecca, and...  
  
"PEGASUS??? CROQUET??? MR. MOTOU???" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping a foot into the air and startling his friends. It wasn't bad enough that Kaiba was coming, for god knows what reason. "What the heck are you doing here?" Yugi blushed and he started fidgeting with his fingers, not meeting Joey's eyes. Tristan gaped at the three adults, unable to say a word. Tea opened her mouth, perhaps to say something about how great it is that they have escorts, but was cut short by Yami, who had come to his Aibou's help.  
  
"Mr. Motou has volunteered at Camp Bluemount..." He explained, saying the word Camp as though it was something exotic. Well, no wonder, since there were surely no camps in Egypt. But he didn't seem to like the concept. "So he will be one of our chaperones. As for Pegasus..." He shot the aforementioned man a death glare, which the white haired adult promptly proceeded to ignore completely.  
  
"Oh Goody!" Pegasus exclaimed, clapping his hands together and totally oblivious of his surroundings, although not his companions. Croquet wiped some sweat off his forehead. "This is going to be so much fun, isn't it, Yugi-boy? Too bad Ryou-Chan isn't here." Yami glanced at Yugi, and they exchanged a knowing look. Pegasus obviously forgot about the items, and Bakura. This is great! But the man continued rambling. "Two weeks, with all of us together at camp, what a wonderful thing! And I'm sure all of us will enjoy ourselves immensely, won't we, Kaiba-boy?"  
  
Kaiba winced at the mention of his name, and had to be restrained by Joey and Yami to stop him from killing Pegasus right there and then. Mokuba was cowering behind his big brother, for apparently these two were not aware of the fact that Pegasus no longer possesses the millennium Eye. Kaiba scoffed and turned his back on the man, head held high in an arrogant stance, apparently determined on ignoring everyone around him. Not before an announcement though.  
  
"I just want you to know that I don't wish to have anything to do with any of you during the two weeks that I will be here. I will be requesting a private cabin for Mokuba and me, and you will abide by the PRIVATE part of the bargain if you know what's good for you. I'm only here because Mokuba happens to...have something I desire, and this is the price." He looked very sour at that moment, enough to curdle milk, and shot his brother a glare. "And I do not wish to be disturbed" He looked around challengingly, as though daring them to speak up. And sure enough, no one did.  
  
Mokuba giggled and whispered to Yugi, just because he was closer his size, "Blackmail, that's what I have." Yugi laughed, but quickly stopped when Kaiba's gaze turned on him, as well. Yami moved to protect his Aibou, stepping on Joey's foot in the process, causing Malik and Marik to double over with laughter, and ending with Joey chasing both of them all around the bus.  
  
So it was a very noisy, unhappy, and mixed group that set off towards Camp Bluemount, a two hour ride away from Domino City.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Joey was the first to jump off the bus. His sister had unlovingly deserted him, as had Tristan, so he'd been the one stuck sitting next to Tea. Two hours of uninterrupted friendship speeches was enough to drive anyone nuts. Right then, he would even have sat with Pegasus, but Tea held him by the arm and dragged him off to one side to talk about the importance of peace and love and friendship, amid hearty giggles at his predicament.  
  
He stretched, yawned, and shouted "Camp Bluemount, here I come!!!" He marched forward, moving towards the gate. Yugi stuck his head out of the bus and peered at the big gate. It had recently been renovated, and he was happy to see that Duel Monsters were painted on the name. That's good. That meant there are going to be activities concerning the game.  
  
But his eyes were caught by the actual lettering themselves. They widened, if possible, and he stepped off the bus, beckoning everyone else to come look at it. Of course, their first reaction was to admire the wonderful pictures of Duel Monsters Yugi had to yell twice before their attention fell on the writing.  
  
Camp Flamethrower.  
  
A hushed silence fell. Everyone looked at one another, unsure of what this forecasts. Then their eyes fell on Yugi, who looked genuinely worried. Malik shrugged and the babble broke out again, as though nothing had happened at all. Yugi's eyes became watery, and he sniffed a couple of times, an action that was not overlooked by Yami.  
  
"Hikari, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"It's the name...It's, it's...so..."  
  
"Strange? Weird? Suspicious?" Yami suggested cautiously.  
  
"WONDERFUL!" Yugi exclaimed and winked at Yami, grinning. Yami sighed. He had to get Yugi into Drama class, or whatever they called it. He needs a place to vent his actor talents. Yami certainly didn't want to be tricked by Yugi's skills the rest of his life. That's for fans.  
  
Still talking loudly, the group moved towards the main cabin that seemed to be the mess hall. Joey pushed open the door, flashed a victory sign, and walked in, followed by his friends. They sat down at different tables, ever chattery. Even Tea was more bearable under these circumstances. Then a side door opened and they stopped chatting to look at whoever's coming out.  
  
It sure wasn't who they expected.  
  
Ryou and Bakura, followed by Mystical Elf and Change of Heart, all of whom had changed into camping clothing...yes, even the monsters. Behind them, two Silverfangs trotted, watched by the Celtic Guardian, who looked very self-conscious and kept fingering the strange khaki material he was wearing.  
  
Worst of all, Bakura had a wolfish smirk on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YPP: That wasn't so bad! Gotta give my Hikari that!  
  
Bakura: Why didn't she say that I was hot and handsome?  
  
YPP: Because this is written from the other characters' views, and you don't want to be chased by, say, Pegasus, do you?  
  
Bakura: *Shudder*  
  
YPP: And stop being so vain. I liked you better when you were mean.  
  
Bakura: *Sigh* FINALLY!!! Ryou dared me to be vain.  
  
YPP: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: *growl* Speak now, and die...  
  
YPP: Maybe I'll get Ryou to help me next chapter instead...  
  
Bakura: Fine by me.  
  
YPP: No, wait, that'd be a reward, wouldn't it? Nope. You're stuck with me. I'll be using Millennium Authoress Power to take away your Ring AND the Eye for the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: NOOO!!!!  
  
YPP: AND I'll be ordering torture devices on Ebay.  
  
Bakura: Why did Phire Phoenix ever say you could have her powers??? 


	4. To kill or not to kill

YPP: Haha!!! It's me!!! With Yami Bakura, and a whole lot of torture   
  
devices   
  
ordered off Ebay!!!  
  
Bakura: NOOOO!!!!  
  
PP: *cough* *clears throat*  
  
YPP: *whimper*  
  
PP: *glare*  
  
Bakura: Oh stop it with the actions already!!!  
  
PP: As you wish, darling...  
  
Bakura: *face fault*  
  
PP: Well, vacation is here and I'm back in charge. Bakura, out of the   
  
way!  
  
YPP: *growl*  
  
Bakura: All hail Phire Phoenix!!! Oh, and burn Yami Phire Phoenix for   
  
me,   
  
please...*runs off*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Camp Flamethrower  
  
By Phire Phoenix Chan  
  
Chapter four  
  
To kill or not to kill  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Yes, yes, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. The end of the year stress was getting to me. But I'll be devoting my attention to all of my fics until they are all finished. The priorities are as follows: Scrolls of the Past, the First Vacation, Camp Flamethrower, It's a Chibi's Life and Random Rants.  
  
I'll be working on each fic separately, but that doesn't mean that there won't be updates. While the main fic will receive an update once a day or in two days, there will be one chapter out for the other fics every once in a while.  
  
Until then - cheers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback: The gang arrives at Camp Flamethrower - as they walk into the mess hall, expecting to hear the usual boring speech, they encounter - Ryou and Bakura, leading a whole array of _living_ Duel Monsters.  
  
Mystical Elf wrinkled her nose at the gaping group of spectators, and Change of Heart winked. She flew over to Joey and touched his forehead. Instantly, he stood up and walked towards Bakura confidently. Yugi groaned.  
  
"What is it, Aibou?" Yami asked in a horrified whisper, still looking at Bakura.  
  
"Joey - Change of Heart - Joey's been converted by Change of Heart's magical abilities." Yami closed his eyes and shook his head. Just what they needed. Camp Counsellors with magical abilities and an undoubtedly evil mind as Bakura is the one guiding them.  
  
"What are you doing, puppy?" Kaiba demanded loudly, breaking the silence. Joey turned around, and Tea screamed at the blank look in his eyes. Instantly, Tristan pounced on her.  
  
"Shut up, you moron!!!" Tea held her mouth.  
  
"Why? What are you afraid of?" She inquired quietly. Tristan scratched the back of his head, thinking hard.  
  
"Uh...I don't know...but they always do that in horror movies." Everyone in the room, including the Silver Fangs sweat dropped. Bakura snapped his fingers and Joey shook his head, life coming back into his eyes. Bakura laughed and gestured for silence. This he wasn't granted, but he started talking anyway.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Flamethrower, the best camp in the state and the only one that will teach you what you need to know in order to survive!" Yugi gulped. "I'm Bakura, and this here is my assistant, Ryou. I believe you are familiar with my helpers, Change, Mystic and Celtic. The two Silver Fangs are there to make sure you don't escape. But don't worry, they are very well trained." He cackled.  
  
"Now listen here, mister! I don't know who you are or what you're trying to pull, but I ain't intimidated by you! Your monsters don't even look real! Isn't that right, Teddy?" Rebecca spoke up. A vein throbbed on Bakura's temple. Everyone else in the camp turned to her and shouted. "Shut Up!" She was the only one who wasn't familiar with the Millennium Items, and that could cost her. Even Marik was holding back, as the monsters would start attacking him before he had the time to summon his own.  
  
Bakura smiled nastily. "Now, now, little girl, this is a Duel Monsters camp. Of course there will be Duel Monsters. And I'm sure that you will be convinced of our quality in a matter of days." Ryou tugged at his sleeve and sent him a warning look. Bakura rolled his eyes. "And now, back to business. Your cabins are as follows..."  
  
"Wait just a minute there, buster!" Rebecca's shrill voice cut through again. Pegasus looked as though he was really looking forward to whatever the kind little girl had to say. Croquet, on the other hand, looked nervous. "Even if this is a Duel Monsters Camp, why did you dress them up in camp clothes??? Celtic Guardian's outfit was way cool!" Celtic blushed and tried not to look too smug. Bakura disregarded her, causing her to harrumph and turn to her Teddy Bear for consolation."In Cabin one, overseen by Dark Magician, are..." He smirked at Yugi, whose heart fell. "Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Tailor." Three of the four residents groaned, and Yugi sniffled. "In Cabin two, overseen by Dark Magician Girl, are Tea Gardner, Mai Valentine, Isis Ishtar and Rebecca Hawkins." Rebecca clapped her hands delightedly and hugged her teddy bear closer to herself. The other three girls looked at each other and sighed dejectedly.  
  
"In Cabin three, overseen by Celtic Guardian, are Malik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Motou and Yami Motou.""Yami Pharaoh." Yami muttered under his breath. Bakura acted as though he didn't hear him, which, indeed, he didn't. Malik snickered, Marik scowled, Yugi glared, Yami sulked. All was good.  
  
"In Cabin four, overseen by Black Lustre Soldier, are Maximillion Pegasus, Croquet, Solomon Motou and Duke Devlin." Devlin almost feinted from admiration. Bakura frowned at him, then looked down at his list again.   
  
"Hmm. Serenity Wheeler will be staying with Change of Heart, Red Archery Girl and Gyakutenno Megami." Serenity grinned at Change of Heart, who winked back. Rebecca stared at her in jealousy.  
  
"Lucky Chick." The other three girls muttered in unison. "Not having to stay with that, that..." They didn't finish their analogy as Bakura started speaking again.  
  
"Ryou and myself will be staying with the Magician of Black Chaos as well as Flame Swordsman in Cabin five. Cabin six is off limits and I suggest you do not go there, as Gaia, the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon will be standing watch."  
  
"What does he keep in Cabin six?" Yami asked the others, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"Torture devices." Malik answered. The others cringed.  
  
"And you would know because..." Devlin demanded.  
  
"I have them at my house, and every self respecting evil person would have them." Again, a group cringe.  
  
"All right, all right!" Bakura snapped. "The only rules in this camp are: Survive the length of two weeks, Stay in one piece, and keep off the lake, unless you want to meet the Great White before you're scheduled to."  
  
"Who's the Great White again?" Tea asked quizzically. Yugi took out his deck and sorted through it until he'd found it and flashed it in her face. With a squeal, she toppled backwards and off her part of the bench, landing head first on the floor.  
  
"Ouch." Joey commented, looking at her pained face. Mai sighed and signalled to Isis. Together, they carried her off to cabin two, closely followed by Rebecca.  
  
The others stood up as well. Yami spared time for a parting shot.  
  
"If you hurt anyone, tomb robber, you'll deal with me."  
  
"Can we please spare the theatrics?"  
  
"Fine. Come, Yugi, we have much to do."  
  
"What are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"The same thing we do every night, Yugi. Try to take over the - "  
  
"But Yami, I thought that was Malik's job..."  
  
"Oh, so it is. Sorry, buddy."  
  
"Ok, ok, get out of here!" Croquet snarled, pushing the two out of the door, shaking his head hopelessly.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Night settled. Let's take a look inside the cabins then, shall we?  
  
Cabin One: Dark Magician: The Kaiba Brothers and the Dunce Duo - eh, I mean Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Stop Whining Puppy Dog!"  
  
"Don't call me puppy dog! And besides, I'm not whining! I'm saying the truth!!! This cot is hard as wood!"  
  
"Well live with it, buddy."  
  
"Well Tristan, can I see your bed?"  
  
"No way, you're not coming near me."  
  
"Big Brother, can you make these two be quiet? I'm trying to fine tune my deck!"  
  
"Atta boy, Mokuba. Morons, shut up!"  
  
"Come on, Kaiba, be nice, will you?"  
  
"I'm not talking to any favourite of Yugi's"  
  
"*sighs*"  
  
"I repeat, shut up you morons!"  
  
"Yeah, what my brother said!"  
  
"You shut up yourself!!!"  
  
"No, you shut up!!!"  
  
"How'd you like a pillow in your face, huh?"  
  
"Why you cringing little puppy dog..."  
  
"Ow! That smarts!"  
  
"Hey, I'm the innocent one - oof"  
  
"Heh, you're as innocent as Joey is!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, squirt?"  
  
"Calm Down everyone, calm - well that does it!"  
  
"HYAH!!!!"  
  
Ah well, nothing unexpected.  
  
Cabin Two: Dark Magician Girl: Isis, Mai, Tea and ultra Brat. Did I say that out loud? I mean Rebecca.  
  
"Hey Isis, can I borrow your brush?"  
  
"Sure Tea, here you go."  
  
"Man, you two have seriously little things."  
  
"Well not everyone needs five suitcases just for two weeks, Mai."  
  
"Well don't blame me. I need three suitcases of clothes, one suitcase of makeup and one of magazines, not to mention pictures of boys."  
  
"Three suitcases of clothes?"  
  
"Hmm...yeah, what's wrong with that? I have to keep up my appearance you know."  
  
"Oh wow! You really do look like the Dark Magician Girl! Isn't that right, teddy?"  
  
"Ruff! Yup, Rebecca, she sure does!"  
  
"*Sweatdrop* How old are you, little girl?"  
  
"I'm eight, that's not little, Dark Magician Girl! Hey, can I call you DMG???"  
  
"DMG?"  
  
"You know, her initials."  
  
"Rebecca, I don't think Dark Magician Girl would like a name that sounds like a car."  
  
"Well what do you know, cheerleader!"  
  
"Well that was uncalled for, Rebecca, was that your name? And Tea, I'm fine with DMG."  
  
"All right! It's a cool name, isn't it, Teddy?"  
  
"*snicker* DMG. Well I'll be."  
  
"Yeah, I know. DMG."  
  
"Oh, cut it out you two. Don't ruin the fantasies of a little girl."  
  
"I'm NOT little!!! I'm eight!!!"  
  
"*sighs exasperatedly* All right, young lady."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"*mutters* Cheerleader...she called me a cheerleader...cheerleader...Friends don't call each other names!!! We must all be friends!!! Friendship is good!!!"  
  
"Oh stuff it, Tea. Let me have some peace. It's time for my beauty regime."  
  
"Urgh, Mai, what's that stuff you're smearing on your face?"  
  
"It's a special facial crème. You want some, Isis?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
"DMG, I'm scared!!!"  
  
"Of what, little - young lady?"  
  
"Her face..."  
  
Hmm...seems to be going well enough.  
  
Cabin three: Celtic Guardian: Mr. Pharaoh Pants, Vertically Challenged, Possessed Yami and equally possessed Hikari. I mean...oh who am I kidding? These are all freaks! *sees advancing fangirls* I mean...hehe...put down the torches...that's right, people, nice and easy...  
  
"Yami!!!!!"  
  
"What is it, aibou?"  
  
"Marik has an evil grin on his face!"  
  
"Oh, so now you control my facial features, too, eh, Pharaoh Wanna Be?"  
  
"I'm not a pharaoh wanna be, I am the pharaoh!"  
  
"Right"  
  
"*growl*"  
  
"Hey, Yugi, let's watch our Yamis fight.:  
  
"Erm...why should we revel in them fighting?"  
  
"Because it's fun, you doofus."  
  
"Oh. It is?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"Hey Yami."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's watch our Hikaris fight."  
  
"Heck, why not."  
  
"Yami!!"  
  
"Sorry Yugi."  
  
"You know, that wasn't very nice."  
  
"You're right, Yugi. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey Malik!"  
  
"Yes Marik?"  
  
"Let's watch Yugi scold Yami."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Have you two nothing beter to do than to watch other people be miserable?"  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I didn't know you were miserable. Are you?"  
  
"*sigh* Forget it Yami. Let's just get some shut-eye."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Turn off that light, Malik."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"*growls*"  
  
"*whimpers*"  
  
*click*  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Marik, you're pathetic."  
  
"Shut up. I command the rod."  
  
"*snore*"  
  
"Hey! Don't sleep when I'm talking to you!"  
  
*snore*  
  
*snore*  
  
*snore*  
  
"Oooh...these people...I'll have their heads for...it...but...in...the...morning...zzzzzzzzz"  
  
*blinks* I won't even try to comment  
  
Cabin four: Red Archery Girl, Change of Heart and Mystical Elf: Serenity, the only normal person around here...  
  
"Wow, this is great!"  
  
"Yeah I know. You're the only girl in the whole camp who gets to stay   
  
with   
  
normal, um, Monsters"  
  
"Seriously. We all understand each other here, Red and Change and I"  
  
"But that Dark Magician Girl, have you seen her outfit?  
  
"I agree"  
  
"I think she's quite nice"  
  
"You were the one who bashed her in the first place"  
  
"Oh, so I was."  
  
"Come on gals, she's Change of Heart, what do you expect"  
  
"You're right, Serenity."  
  
"Thank you Mystic."  
  
"So who do you think is the hottest monster?"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a human girl, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...ok, so who do you think is the hottest male?"  
  
"Well I like Black Lustre Soldier."  
  
"Malik is hot!"  
  
"Only a human would think that – no offence, Serenity."  
  
"None taken. I like the Dark Magician."  
  
"I like Black Lustre, too."  
  
"I like Yami."  
  
"I thought you liked Malik – never mind..."  
  
*sweatdrop* Somebody get Change of Heart a counselor  
  
Cabin five: psychotic tomb robber and Hikari: Silver Fang, Magician of   
  
Black Chaos.  
  
"Five?"  
  
"Go Fish"  
  
"*bark*"  
  
"Don't laugh at me"  
  
"Come on, Bakura, don't be a sore loser."  
  
"Just get on with it, mortal."  
  
"I thought we agreed not to use that term? I prefer Assistant."  
  
"Anyways, /assistant/, it's your turn."  
  
"Hmm...Chaos, do you have any sevens?"  
  
"Yup, here you go."  
  
"ARGH!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Manager?"  
  
"Why does everyone get the card they want but me?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you have 8's?"  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Fine Ryou. Take your stupid 8, Chaos."  
  
"I win!"  
  
"Curses."  
  
Erm...ok...that was...well...how shall I put this...let's...it's...um...UNTO THE NEXT CABIN!!!  
  
Cabin six: Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon: Stash of Torture Devices  
  
"Snore"  
  
Hmm, well, gotta let Bakura know. Oh, no, wait. He's busy being a sore loser.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Like? No Like? Please review and thanks for reading! 


End file.
